An alarm tag of this type is disclosed in WO 95/27959. In the prior art alarm tag described in this publication the pin is attached to a bottom wall of the housing. Also a bi-stable spring washer is attached to said bottom wall. This washer is operatively related to the electronic circuit and forms a contact element which is normally in a first position in which the alarm device is silent, but is switched via the pin to a second position at attempt to separate the two parts of the alarm tag.
An important aspect relating to anti-theft alarm tags of the type referred to is the manufacturing cost of the tag since the tag is a product which is sensitive to price.
Another aspect is that among shop-keepers there is a great demand for alarm tags that are not only cheaper but also smaller and thinner than those available on the market today.